1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for preventing noise in an electronic device (e.g., earphone).
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic device (e.g., an earphone) provides a function of transferring a voice output from an external electronic device to a user or transferring the user's request to the external electronic device. For example, when an earphone including a plurality of keys is connected to an external electronic device communicating with a counterpart and a user selects one of the plurality of keys, the earphone may transmit a signal to the external electronic device so that the external electronic device performs a function corresponding to the selected key.
However, in the electronic device (e.g., an earphone), noise is generated by the key selection by the user. When the noise by the key selection is generated while a communication is performed between the external electronic device and the counterpart, the communication quality may be reduced by the noise. Such noise may be frequently generated in a weak electric field of a second communication system.